


Direction

by BlueColoredDreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Videotaping sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueColoredDreams/pseuds/BlueColoredDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita Chikara's newest film isn't exactly family-friendly. Or for public eyes at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, trash collection day isn't until Thursday so you'll just have to put up with me. 
> 
> I got a wonderful comment on my last threesome piece with these about Ennoshita directing another brand of movies and I was just like "oh that's a brilliant idea holy carp". And here it is?

He waits to ask until they’re all squished together on his bed: Tadashi’s stretched out like a cat between them, head in Chikara’s lap as he plays his DS. Kei is curled in a loose ball against them both, head on Tadashi’s stomach as he flips idly through a novel he’d pulled off of the shelf without much thought. His body is wedged firmly against Chikara’s side and the wall. He reads like he’s disinterested in the both of them, but he occasionally shifts along with Chikara to stay close.

He runs his fingers through Tadashi’s hair slowly. “I want to film you two,” he says. He’s been thinking about it for a while, weighing it deliberately in his mind before deciding to ask.

Tadashi looks up at him. “You mean like the other projects?” he asks. “Is it the vampire spoof now?”

“Not exactly,” Chikara replies. “I mean just you two, this time.”

“You want to film us having sex,” Kei says bluntly, pink staining his cheeks despite his calm words.

“Yes,” Chikara says, relishing the flutter in his stomach over the way Tadashi sucks in a breath. “If you two want.”

“Chika,” Tadashi says, grinning up at his boyfriend. He sets aside the DS and reaches up to cup Chikara’s face; “Do you want something to keep you company while you’re away from us?” His face is alight with a mix of the sort of glee he only gets when teasing people with Kei and the soft fondness Chikara thought he only ever looked at Kei with.

“Lewd,” Kei snickers. He rolls over and inches up Tadashi’s torso. “Are you going to jack off to it?”

“If you let me,” Chikara replies, ignoring their taunting. “Will you think about it?”

“I’ll do it,” Tadashi says, patting Chikara’s cheek. “Tsukki?”

“Why not?” Kei says with a shrug. “I’m not picky about whether he watches, films, or fucks us.”

And that settles the matter. 

They end up waiting until the weekend, when Chikara’s parents go out of town to visit a relative in a nursing home. They set up Chikara’s camera and set a few desk lamps up and close the blinds tightly.

The instructions are easy enough—just go at it. Kei and Tadashi have a rhythm and spark that’s irresistible to Chikara; he loves seeing them kiss and touch. Kei turns to absolute putty in Tadashi’s arms, mouth open and slick with saliva as they kiss, tongues meeting between their lips.

Tadashi guides Kei down onto his knees and then to his hands, pushing until Kei is kneeling, ass in the air, thighs spread apart.  It looks nice on frame, especially as Tadashi takes his time tracing his fingers over Kei’s hole, lube glistening in the dim lighting.

Tadashi keeps a mindful posture, hovering to Kei’s side as he slides one finger into his boyfriend. His other hand smoothes up and down the pale curve of Kei’s spine, lips parted in a quiet murmur. The lighting makes Tadashi’s eyelashes cast long shadows that curve over the apples of his cheeks.

Kei lets himself make more noise than usual; Chikara is unsure if it’s because he’s deliberately letting his voice out for the camera, or if the noises are genuine and uncontrolled.

He watches as Tadashi pulls his finger out; he gathers a bit more lube before slipping two into Kei.

He hooks them one he’s knuckle-deep and Kei’s thighs start to shake. The muscles of his legs and arms tense visibly as Tadashi rises a bit on his knees to deepen the angle. Chikara can tell by the way his arm flexes and his thumb bumps against Kei’s flesh that he’s rubbing inside of Kei, curling and uncurling his fingers in a slow motion that makes Kei’s arms slide until his face is pressed flush against the pillows, knees shuffling in closer to his body, unconsciously raising his ass in the air for more.

Tadashi stretches his fingers apart and puts in a third; Kei makes a noise that makes Chikara twitch in his jeans and bite his lip in an effort not to answer with his own moan. The skin around Tadashi’s fingers is a flushed pink and glistening, and as Tadashi removes his fingers, his hole clenches shut against the backwards draw of Tadashi's hand.

“I’m gonna put it in,” Tadashi murmurs to the both of them, dropping his mouth to kiss a knob of Kei’s spine.

Chikara studies the angle before shaking his head. “Tadashi,” he says, surprised to find that his voice cracks just slightly. His neck feels warm. “On your back. Let him ride you.”

Tadashi’s lips part slightly before he gives a coy smile, casting his eyes over to Chikara. “Anything else, Chika?” he murmurs, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Chikara swallows, watching as Kei slowly rolls himself into a sitting position, panting and flushed. His face is pink and his hair sticks up in the front where he’d pushed his forehead to the sheets. He thinks about it, and about Kei’s sexual stamina. “Yes,” he says slowly. “Kei, face the camera when you do it. I’ll tell you if I need you to move again.”

Kei swallows but gives a nod; he turns to Tadashi and winds his fingers through his hair. Tadashi leans forward and smiles at him, laughing as their noses bump as they both move in for a kiss. Kei gives a short laugh himself as Tadashi nuzzles at him, and Chikara knows it’s this he’ll miss the most when he goes to Tokyo for college.

Kei shuffles them forward until Tadashi has enough room to lie down; Kei remains on his knees beside him, reaching out for the bottle of lube. He pops it open with his thumb and leans down, kissing Tadashi languidly as he pours some out into his hand and reaches down, slowly slicking up the brunet’s erection.

Tadashi moans softly against Kei’s lips, knees drawing in to brace his feet flat against the sheets as Kei pumps him slowly. He rubs the pad of his thumb against the head of Tadashi’s dick, smearing precum and gently pushing back the foreskin. Tadashi spreads his legs out a bit and arches into the touch, chest heaving and fingers searching for Kei’s hair and shoulders.

Tadashi’s nails find Kei’s skin and he grips the blond as Kei twists his wrist and tightens his hold. A groan leaks out between their lips, and Tadashi leaves pink lines down Kei’s bicep as he thrusts up into Kei’s palm.

Kei pulls away, saliva glistening between them for a brief second. Tadashi grips his arm and tugs him closer. Kei twists his body and slings a leg over Tadashi, seating himself on the other teen’s lower stomach.

Tadashi fits his hands against Kei’s hips, adjusting his feet and knees until Kei rises back up onto his knees and inches forward. He twists, reaching behind him to make sure he positions himself right.

“A little further up,” Tadashi murmurs, fingers flexing against Kei’s hips. “Yeah, right there. Okay.” His voice is low and rough and Chikara can see the way Kei’s throat bobs as he swallows at the sound. Tadashi moves one hand and brings it up, putting it on the center of Kei’s back.

He pushes Kei forward until the blond is braced against his thighs and knees. He keeps it here as his other one moves between them. Chikara assumes it’s to hold himself steady because his next instruction to Kei is to lower himself.

Kei sinks slowly, face contorting in slow pleasure as his thighs shake. When he’s back to sitting on his calves, Tadashi reaches up and cards his fingers into Kei’s hair and tugs him upright, earning a low moan from the blond.

The sight is overwhelmingly erotic; Kei always falls to pieces when he’s filled, and it shows. His face and shoulders are flushed pink and pleasure twists his face into screwed eyes and bitten lips. His hands curl against Tadashi’s knees, knuckles white as he grips for balance. His stomach is already quivering, hips jolting in quick, erratic half-grinding motions. His erection is flush and swollen and twitching, smearing precum against his stomach.

Tadashi twitches his hips up and pushes Kei into motion. Kei’s mouth falls open as he struggles to lift himself up onto his knees. He sets into a sloppy rhythm of grinding and short, half-bouncing on Tadashi’s dick, face red with pleasure and strain.

Tadashi inches his feet up, toes curling into the sheets, thrusting up into Kei with much more solid movements, back arching up off the sheets occasionally.

Chikara undoes his pants and takes himself into his hands, murmuring a soft moan.

It doesn’t take long until Kei’s stamina gives out—he’s never quite been able to ride them for long, despite his strong thighs; the angle and position is just too good for him to keep up composure.  Which is exactly why Chikara wanted it this way; he wants Kei to come undone on camera and not just in his memory.

Kei uses Tadashi’s thighs as support, knuckles white against his skin.

Tadashi uses his grip on Kei to help him move. “Come on, you’re doing good,” he urges softly. “Kei, Kei, come on, keep moving, you’re so good. I can see it when you clench around me, it’s so pretty.”

Kei hiccups a moan, shuddering as Tadashi grinds up into him. “Sh—shut—ah, sh-shut up,” he manages.

Chikara groans and grips his base, swallowing hard to keep up composure. “I want to see it,” he says. “Tadashi,  stop. Kei, hands and knees over him.”

Tadashi makes a strained noise before he lets his hips fall back onto the bed. Kei picks himself shakily off of Tadashi with a wet noise and a shudder. He crawls over Tadashi, shuffling awkwardly until his ass is to Chikara and the camera. He’s braced more on his forearms and calves, back sloping down to where he pushes his face against Tadashi’s neck; judging by the sound Tadashi makes, Kei just bit down.

Tadashi reaches out and grabs Kei’s ass, spreading him apart further, fingers kneading into soft flesh so Kei’s hole was completely on display for Chikara. Kei’s head shifts and they start kissing again, erections barely brushing as they press hungry and wet-sounding kisses to each other’s mouths.

Chikara watches as Kei’s hips arch and roll, pink and shining hole opening and clenching as he moves, obviously desperate to be filled again.

“Do you want to finish, Kei?” Chikara asks suddenly.

A low moan answers him. His hips arch and he tenses as he moans again, the soft parts of his thighs jiggling as he moves up from kissing Tadashi to nod.

“Then I want you to fuck Tadashi,” Chikara says softly. “Do you need help getting the angle right?”

He doesn’t wait for Kei to answer, he steps forward, leaving the camera on the tripod rolling. He shucks his pants and boxers as he moves, kicking them off as his knees leave the sheets. Tadashi gives an interested murmur as Chikara fits his hands on Kei’s hips. “Let me help you get the right angle, so you look pretty on camera, huh, Kei,” he murmurs against the blond’s back, kissing the dimples above his ass.

“Get on with it, then,” Kei murmurs, voice shaking and cracked. Chikara grins against his skin.

He takes the bottle of lube into his hand and pours it over Tadashi’s balls and perineum, shuddering at the way the younger teen groans. He drops the bottle and takes Kei’s hand into his own and guides Kei’s fingers to Tadashi’s entrance. “Just like that,” he murmurs, “You know how, spread him out nice and wide.”

Kei obeys, shivering at the sounds he drags forth from Tadashi. Chikara waits, and once Kei has up a steady rhythm with three fingers, he taps the blond’s elbow. “Now, fuck,” he instructs.

They both moan at the brusque instruction, but Kei slides easily into Tadashi.  Chikara pushes at Tadashi’s knees, guiding them to hook over Kei’s elbows.

Kei sits for a moment, and Chikara takes the moment to spread his ass wide, thumbs hooking into his still pink and open hole.

Kei shudders and gives a short cry, hips jerking into Tadashi.

Chikara slides his thumbs in and out for a brief moment; Kei is still slick with precum and lube. He leans up onto his knees and pushes into the blond.

The movement pushes Kei deeper into Tadashi, whose moan turns into a short wail of pleasure, fingers reaching out to bite into Chikara’s arms. Chikara doesn’t waste time to pick up a quick, harsh pace, pushing deep into Kei, forcing Kei's body to sink his thrusts deeper and harder into Tadashi.

The air fills with the sounds of the bed groaning under their movement and weight and the loud gasps and short, sharp moans of pleasure.

Kei is the first to come, tensing between the both of them with a grunt. Tadashi whines and squirms, hips arching insistently looking for some friction. His face screws up and he cries out: “Chikara please, please fuck me, please, do me now,” he begs.

And who is he to deny him?  
  
Chikara pulls from Kei, who shivers and groans, rolling sluggishly away. He snuggles in close to them both, fingers finding Tadashi’s hand as Chikara slips into him and grinds down with as much force as he can without hurting Tadashi more than the boy likes.

The pace from there is rough and hard until they both finish. He lays, forehead against Tadashi for a moment, before slipping out and rolling to the other side of the brunet. Tadashi takes his hand as well.

Tadashi's still panting and rough-voiced when he asks, “Was that good?”

Chikara looks over, at both Tadashi and Kei with their twin sleepy, pink-cheeked looks of expectancy. He glances towards the ceiling.

“We need a retake,” he murmurs lazily, a smirk spreading across his lips.


End file.
